popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyami
- SP▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Swing Latte= }} - RH▾= - 20▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Epilogue= - Lo-Bit Sampling= }} - PSP▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - Utacchi▾= - 19▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 18▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Nengo Rock= }} - 17▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Pop'n Dream= }} - 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 14▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 13▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 12▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 11▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Special Cooking= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Study= }} - BH!▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Ondo= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - PnS▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = Speaking of Pop'n...! (LT) Welcome to the magical dream world! (ec) |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = February 8th March 14th (Lo-Bit Sampling) |gender = Female |race = Cat |ecolor = Green |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Chatting, playing at amusement parks, enjoying herself |relative = Mimi (friend, counterpart) |like = Roller coasters, darling... |dislike = Coffee cups. I won't even drink out of one |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-ongoing |theme = House, J-Rap, Ondo, Special Cooking, Punk (ee'MALL), Fairy Tale, Matsuri (ee'MALL 2nd avenue, as Pop'n All? STARS), Hong Kong Euro, Carnival, Disco Fever, Adventure, After the Party (as Pop'n Dream), Space Opera, Senran Emaki, Nengo Rock, Frontier, Lo-Bit Sampling (As Mimi Nyami Seijin), Epilogue, TWINKLING, 夏色DIARY (Yu-yake Style), 僕の気持ちを描く, Good bye, Summer～さよならは言わない～ |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), P-CAT (pop'n 2 and 3), いぬ千代 (pop'n 4 and 5), shio (pop'n 6-FEVER!, THE MOVIE-fantasia) ちっぴー/ちっひ (ADVENTURE, Lapistoria-éclale)}} Nyami, voiced by Marina Goto, is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. She and her partner Mimi, voiced by Rie Murakawa, are the mainstay mascots of the Pop'n Music series, but they were only heard as current announcers for both Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET and Pop'n Music portable 2, and as the singers for TWINKLING. Personality 仲良しのミミといつも一緒にいる猫の女の子。 ２人は明るくひょうきんな性格で、テレビの司会や 歌手としても有名なんだよ。 The cat girl who is always a good friend to Mimi. Two people with cheerful and funny personalities, she's also famous as a TV presenter and a singer. Nyami is one of the two main mascots of Pop'n Music. She is identical to Mimi's appearance, but she is a cat, who is a feisty, playful tomboy. In comparison, Nyami wanted to dress up in male attire. However, this isn't always the case, but she was targeted as Timer's girlfriend. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, she wields the yellow jewel-shaped lapis. Character Information See Nyami/Character Information. Appearance For license personas of Nyami, see Nyami (License appearances). Click to Show/Hide Appearance Pop'n Music Nyami is an apricot-colored cat with simple green eyes and brown hair that is styled in low-braided pigtails and straight-cut bangs. She wears a blue t-shirt with red trim on the sleeves and neck, and a white and red "BM" logo on the chest. She also wears dark blue pants and black-white tennis shoes. Her design can be found again in Radio, from Pop'n Music 7, Pop'n Music Wii, and some other cameos. In her 2P palette, she's given darker colored fur/skin, and slightly darker brown hair. Her eyes are deep blue while her top becomes yellow and her pants beige. Her shoes remain the same. Pop'n Music 2 In the second game, Nyami wears a red and white shirt with a blue star in the center, and also wore the same pants and shoes. Her appearance is used again in Surfy in Pop'n Music GB and Pop'n Music 10 and Iitomo from Pop'n Music 10. Her 2P version gives her lighter brown hair and blue eyes. Her shirt is now different shades of yellow and her pants are medium beige with olive green shoes. In Pop'n Music 2, she has two other palettes as well. Her 3P gives her light brown eyes, dark blonde hair and paler skin/fur, and her shirt has hot pink sleeves with a green star. Her pants are dark red while her shoes become blue. Her 4P gives her light brown hair, blue eyes, and paler skin/fur again. Her shirt has a purple star and aqua sleeves, and her pants are teal with purple shoes. Pop'n Music 3 Nyami wears blue overalls with a black shirt underneath. She also wears goldenrod-colored shoes with white soles. Her 2P palette gives her blue eyes, a teal shirt, and cyan colored overalls. Her shoes are similar in color to her shirt. In Pop'n Music 3, this is her 4P palette. In Pop'n Music 3, Nyami has 2 other color schemes. One gives her red eyes, maroon overalls, an orange shirt, and gold shoes. The other makes her eyes brown while her overalls are white with a pink shirt, and her shoes orange. These are her 2P and 3P colors respectively, but are never used again, leaving her 4P palette as her current 2P. Pop'n Music 4 In the fourth game release, Nyami's attire consists of a green soccer jersey with a "POPPERS" logo and a star icon on the center. She wears blue pants with red and white tennis shoes. Her 2P palette changes her eyes to blue and her jersey to yellow orange, while her pants are now green and worn with brown shoes. Pop'n Stage Nyami appears in a spin-off, Pop'n Stage. She wears a white T-shirt with red sections on her sleeves and collar. A "P" is colored in yellow, while the "S" is left white, as they form a logo on the left of Nyami's shirt. Nyami dons a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. In her 2P palette, she's given pink skin/fur along with ginger hair and dark blue eyes. Her shirt is shifted to blue with white parts on the sleeves, and "P" logo is red, while the "S" is yellow. Her pants are bright red and her shoes remain black. J-Rap Nyami becomes a rival character for the first time in Pop'n Music 5, wearing a navy blue shirt with a cat skull icon in the center. On Nyami's neck is a blue handkerchief, and on her short sleeves are yellow sections. Finally, Nyami dons a pair of dark red pants and gray tennis shoes. In her FEVER! Win, she changes into a pirate costume consisting of a red coat, black pants and boots, a white ruffled shirt, a hook hand, and a black pirate hat with a cat skull icon and yellow feather. In her 2P color palette, Nyami's recolor changes her shirt into a cyan stripe pattern. Her handkerchief is green, while the pants are white and the tennis shoes are a cerulean color. Pop'n Music 6 In Pop'n 6, Nyami is shown with a yellow ear piercing on her left ear. She dons a purple shirt with a flame icon on the center that says "ROCK", dark blue pants, and all black shoes. She has a red studded bracelet located on her right wrist. This is done again in HELLO! POP'N MUSIC, with some minor changes. Her 2P provides her with blonde hair and teal eyes. Her bracelet and ear piercing are both hot pink, while her shirt is now lime green with an orange flame. Her pants are orchid in color and her shoes remain black. This palette is used again in the ee'MALL song Punk. Pop'n Music Best Hits! In Pop'n Music's first PS2 game release, Nyami wears her usual male attire, such as a navy blue-shirt with a red-yellow target icon on the left sleeve, denim overalls, and red shoes. Nyami sports a black wristband on her left arm and yellow-tinted goggles with a red frame. Nyami's eyes are tinted in almost a lime green color. Nyami's 2P gives her dark blonde hair and blue eyes, and her shirt as well as the top part of her overalls are red. The lower half are blue, and her shoes are mahogany colored. Pop'n Music 7 Nyami's attire consists of a white polo shirt with a red section on the top, blue pants, a bracelet, and black shoes. Nyami's outfit in the seventh installment is recycled in Pop'n Taisen Puzzle Dama. Her 2P color scheme switches her hair to bright red orange and gives her blue eyes. Her shirt is now dark blue with a maroon section, and her pants shift to dark gray. Study (Tutorial) Nyami's appearance is a teacher with square-framed glasses, a pink business suit, and midnight-blue shoes. She wields a lime-colored book and a wand with a yellow hand that is pointing with an index finger. Pop'n Music 8 Nyami now wears a pink camouflaged shirt, navy pants, and white shoes. A black star is posted on Nyami's left side of the shirt. Nyami's 2P palette gives her hot pink hair and teal eyes, while her shirt is now green and brown camouflage and her pants are even darker blue. Her shoes are drab olive. Special Cooking Nyami's design is revamped in a Mambo-A-Gogo fashion, and she sports a regular chef's attire with a blue scarf. Pop'n Music 9 Nyami sports a yellow shirt that has a yellow silverware "PM" icon in the center, a walnut-colored apron, blue jeans, and red shoes. She also has a white flutter-styled hat with a red lining and carries a dessert platter. Nyami dons formal waiter attire in her 2P, gaining a white dress shirt and a blue bow tie, while the rest of her attire is black. In this design she carries a platter of beverages. Fairy Tale Nyami wears a white frilled shirt with a red apple pattern, blue jeans, and blacks shoes. She also wears a witch hat with a red band and carries a star wand. In her 2P palette she gains blue eyes and light brown hair, and her outfit becomes all black except for her jeans, which are navy blue. Pop'n Music 11 Nyami dons a short sleeved white shirt with blue and red stripes in the center and khaki pants with red and white shoes. She's also shown carrying a briefcase with several tags. She's given blonde hair and blue eyes in her 2P, and her shirt is shifted into gray, blue, and white. Her pants are a light blue and her shoes are dark gray and white. Iroha Nyami's hair is styled differently for the first time, with a small bun with a flower pin added to her usual hairstyle. Her hair becomes a lighter brown as well. She wears long sleeved white shirt with red bands at the end of the sleeves and a red necklace. Her shorts and shoes are both black. Her 2P palette shows her with bright purple hair and black eyes, and her shirt is now lime green and blue. Her shorts and shoes are now gray, and her hairpin becomes yellow. Carnival Nyami wears a green harlequin dress. Her left side has a dark green sleeve with light green, while her right has a light green sleeve with a green and white check pattern. Her hat is split in the same colors, and has a yellow bell on one ear. She has three red buttons in the middle of the dress, white cuffs, and a large white collar. Underneath she wears white frilly shorts, pink tights, and green boots. Her 2P scheme makes her eyes blue and hair slightly lighter, with her hat and dress becoming solid black, with the exception of the white check pattern. The buttons are deep red, and her boots match her dress while her tights remain pink. Disco Fever Nyami wears a blue and green sleeveless hoodie with black wristbands, jeans, and blue shoes with black and pink soles. Her hat is blue with a black visor and worn under purple and pink headphones. In her 2P color, she gains darker fur/skin, blue eyes, and indigo hair. Her hoodie, headphones, and hat all become blue and white, and her jeans are black. Her shoes are white with red and gray soles. Adventure Nyami appears wearing a green t-shirt with white trimmed sleeves and a red "PM" logo, simple gray pants, and red and white shoes. She also wears black wristbands, and a yellow visor, and carries a yellow canteen. Her hair has become a different hue of brown as well, nearing a reddish color. Her 2P gives her blue eyes and blonde hair once more, while her fur/skin is brown. Her wristbands and pants are both the same green, and her shirt is plain white with black trim and a lime "PM" logo. Her visor and shoes are black, and the canteen she carries turns gray. PARTY♪ Nyami's hair returns to dark brown, and she wears a white and red "I ♥ PM" shirt with blue shorts and white and lime shoes. Nyami is accessorized with a red and yellow party hat, yellow and pink bangles, and and yellow bands on her shorts. The 2P color palette makes her hair blonde and keeps her eyes green. Her shoes, shirt, and party hat all gain purple colors, while her shorts, bands, and bangles are white. Space Opera Nyami sports a blue and yellow jumpsuit with a pink shirt underneath. She wears a black cap turned to the side, black shoes, and has a purple pass card necklace. Her 2P color scheme gives her light cyan hair and indigo eyes. Her shirt is yellow while her jumpsuit is pink and blue, and her cap is also pink. Her pass card necklace is red. Senran Emaki Nyami's appearance in Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden continues with her boyish garments. Her garments are opposite in color of Mimi's, such as a blue kasa hat with a Pop-kun icon on the center, a uniform with black highlights, a white bow, and a gradient sky blue to dark blue on the bottom. Nyami dons green baggy shorts with a blue-black ending, black wristbands, and black geta. In her FEVER animation, Nyami's garments upgrade into samurai armor, consisting of a blue Pop-kun on the center of her helmet. She has a light blue haori above her clothes, and her shoes are altered with black socks and blue shoes, though the green pants are kept intact. In Nyami's WIN animation, Nyami's appearance is a Japanese benefactor, with the accessories of the kanmuri, a blue decorative haori, a white top, a longer version of the pants, and a pair of white socks worn with her geta. In her 2P color palette, Nyami's fur/skin is shaded in a dark tan hue, while her hair is colored platinum. Her eyes are changed to a velvet color and her wristbands are colored in purple. Her outfit is shifted into a gold and olive gradient color on the bottom. Nyami wears black shorts and purple geta. Nengo Rock Her appearance is drawn as a simple doodle with a plain blue top, though she shifts outfits several times. This is Mimi and Nyami's non-playable character animation. うたっち Nyami only appears in Utacchi as an unlockable character. She is shown wearing a sleeveless sky blue top that's frilled at the bottom and a fourth note pendant. She has blue shorts with suspenders and shoes that share the same color as her top. There are two scoops of ice cream on her head: the bottom is colored baby blue, while the top is decorated in a mysterious, cerulean-colored sauce. portable Nyami gains new attire once more, consisting of a white and green striped top, yellow shoes, and khaki shorts. She also wears a white cap with red orange trimming. She is shown carrying a green backpack. Nyami's 2P palette gives her light olive hair, deep blue eyes, and peach colored fur/skin. Her top becomes gray and blue, and her shorts are white. Her cap is dark blue while her shoes and backpack are pinkish red. Frontier Nyami appears in Tune Street with a white t-shirt with long black sleeves. On the shirt is a red and black circle. She has green plaid shorts worn with yellow and white tennis shoes and black socks. Lastly she has yellow headphones on her neck and a pink necklace with a Pop-kun design. Her 2P gives her peach fur/skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Her shirt is light pink with light gray sleeves, and the circle on her shirt is pink and white. Her shorts are olive and her socks are light gray. The headphones around her neck are purple while her necklace is green. fantasia Nyami has her hair color shifted into a light brown, almost orange color, instead of the regular brown in previous games. Her attire is a navy-colored top hat with a gold band, white gloves, and a white shirt. Over the shirt is a vest and a neck tie that match the color of her top hat. The bloomers and shoes also match the color, except for the gray stockings. Her entire outfit has highlights of gold, and she's shown carrying a large golden key with a green Pop-kun in her artwork. In Nyami's 2P palette, her eyes are periwinkle and her hair is platinum. Her shirt, top hat, bloomers, and boots all become a light steel blue color, while her vest, collar, and stockings are white and her tie is orange. The highlights remain gold and the key she holds is colored silver with a red Pop-kun. Lo-Bit Sampling Nyami has drastic appearance changes: she takes the form of a platinum-colored Jubeat character design, with a squared face and triangle ears, and a diamond-shaped body. Her braided pigtails become wires. Pop'n Rhythmin Nyami's hair is styled differently, tied back into a single braid instead of two, and decorated with green and white star clips. In-game, her hair returns to two braids however. She wears a mint green scarf with a striped t-shirt, worn over a long sleeved white shirt. Her shorts are denim blue with dark gray leggings and flats matching her scarf color. Sunny Park In this game, Nyami's hair color reverts back to the regular brown hue. Her outfit includes a light orange cap with a yellow flower ornament on the right side. Nyami wears a yellow top with a white scarf that's pink and gray striped. She sports white bloomer pants, pink and gray striped stockings, a brown wristband, and tan-colored shoes. Nyami is shown with a camera hanging on her neck. Her 2P coloring gives her lime green eyes and mint green hair. Her cap is shifted to brown and the flower pin is green, while her top is forest green and worn with a white and gray striped scarf, light blue bloomers, gray and white striped stockings, and darker brown shoes. Lapistoria Nyami now has a full mane, with her bangs extending to the side of her face and the back of her hair being fuller, unlike the previous games, where her eyes became more cat-like. Her school uniform consists on wearing a sky blue sweater with magenta blue stripes on the top left, along with rolled up sleeves and a yellow tie over a white collared shirt. She also has a blue wristband with a light blue strip, worn on her right wrist, wears blue shorts, grey and yellow tennis shoes with gold top flaps, along with white, thick socks. Her original color palette was confirmed again in 夏色DIARY (Yu-yake Style). Nyami's 2P changes her hair to blonde and her eyes to light indigo. Her sweater is black with a bright pink necktie. Her shorts are gray, and her tennis shoes are switched to black and pink. 僕の気持ちを描く Nyami's costume for éclale retains her colors from Lapistoria. It consists of a pink pancho, chiffon yellow bloomer shorts, white skirt layers on her back, a sky blue torso and a beret, covering her right ear, with a pair of matching ankle-length boots. Nyami's 2P has tanned skin, blonde hair, red eyes and wears a colored set of turquoise, lilac and black with white highlights. Nyami's 3P palette gives her blonde hair, cerulean eyes, a yellow ornament, and a white-and-tinted-blue set of colors for her attire (ex. light blue stockings, baby blue accents). Cameos Nyami and Mimi create several of cameos in some of the characters' animations, as well as they form a duo group known as Poppers. In Pop'n Music 6, Nyami creates a cameo in the animation of Pop'n All? Stars from Ondo. Nyami also makes an appearance in every Win animation Timer creates, starting at the same game. In Afro's Lose animation in Pop'n 10, she is shown wearing the same attire, but with a chibi-like appearance. Not only does Nyami makes her cameo alone, but alongside with Mimi; this happens in the occassion in Saint Seiji, Super Mogu (Lose), Rosalie (Win and Lose), Belle (Lose), Judy (Win), Mr. KK (FEVER! Win), Castle (Lose), Roly-Pony (Win), and Flora (FEVER!) In Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE, Nyami makes a cameo in Keigo's Lose animation, alongside with Keigo himself, Justice, Sora Hoshino, Hikari Nijino, Mirai Yumeno, and Erika. Nyami makes a cameo on one of Cup-kun's animations from Swing Latte, and also appears on the character portrait of Cup-kun. Her cap shifted into a gray color instead of an orange color, and the flower ornament seems to be replaced by a Cup-kun ornament. Her top is changed into a t-shirt with gray stripes, and a black apron. Her shoes are altered into a dirty brown color with olive on the toe part. Mimi and Nyami also make appearances on Dosue's FEVER! and Lose animation. Her Lose animation shows Nyami donning a kimono that retains the colors from her Lapistoria/éclale appearance. The duo also appear on Meteor's Lose animation, along with Kika, Loof's Win/FEVER! Win animation. Character Comments See Nyami/Character Comments. NET Self Original Character Deco Changes Etymology Nyami's name comes from the root "nya", which is a sound effect for cats in Japan. Trivia *According to a conversation in the Popper's Lounge, whether Nyami has a tail or not is "super secret". *Nyami's hobby and likes have consistently changed throughout the series. Only her dislike has remained unchanged. **Specifically, the first game lists her hobbies as going to amusement parks and enjoying herself, while the second game states she likes roller coasters. The third games finally adds chatting to her hobbies and darling to her likes. *Nyami lists coffee cups as one of her dislikes. If Nyami spites coffee cups, it's ironic that she seems to befriend Cup-kun. *If Nyami's 2P is chosen in Pop'n Music portable 2's Party Mode, her overworld sprite and icon give her reddish hair, while her sprite keeps her blonde hair. **Nyami's 1P icon differs slightly as well, giving her a green party hat to match her overworld appearance. *On the official CS website for Pop'n Music 9, Nyami is shown wearing a bow identical to Mimi, although it is blue in both her artwork and sprite. *In Pop'n Music GB, Nyami's name is displayed as "NYAMI♥chan". *Nyami has more cameos in other character's animations than Mimi. *Both Mimi and Nyami have four fingers in the first game release. However, they have five fingers starting in Pop'n Music 2. *Mimi and Nyami's outfits are perfectly similar until Pop'n Stage. This is done again by Pop'n Music Best Hits! and Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. *Although Nyami receives a new design in うたっち, her animations are taken from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Mimi and Nyami's animations in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia and Sunny Park are the same as one another without being flipped. **However, in Sunny Park, Mimi and Nyami's clothes are different. *In the link illustration for Pop'n Music 5 on the official Pop'n Music site, Mimi and Nyami's scarf colors were swapped; they are shown correctly in the official Pop'n 5 website and in game. *Nyami's birthdate is identical to Jennifer's. **As of her Lo-Bit Sampling appearance with Mimi, her birthdate is shared with Hina and M.M.G. **Nyami's name is parted as Nya (Ni is 2), and Mi seems to be 8. *Nyami shares the yellow jewel with Funassyi, Date Kyouya, Kirisame Marisa, and BisCo. *Mimi and Nyami's Lose animation for Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL is a parody of the famous Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's Lion logo. *Shollkee, Dami-Yan, Megumi, Poet, Reo-kun, Yard the 6th, Mac, Robin&Cock, Upa, Foxy, Johnny Jounishi, Cecil, Lucifelle, Dooooom, Hone, Bubbles, Silent Room, Yamabuki and Marin make cameos in Mimi Nyami's video, each one representing a pop'n music arcade title from the first game to TUNE STREET. **MZD's silhouette also appears at the end of Mimi Nyami's video. *Nyami appears on other media besides crossover BEMANI games: **A playable character in the crossover Game Boy Advance racing game Konami Krazy Racers alongside The King **The 10th episode of the TV drama . **THE★BishiBashi **An unlockable pop'n 6 design in KONAMI's Xbox 360 game Rumble Roses XX. **Mirai da Gakki FutureTomTom (as a mask). Gallery Proceed to Nyami/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Main Characters